Style transfer is a computer-implemented technique for altering the appearance of content in a digital image to simulate the artistic style in another digital image while preserving some notion of the original content. Artists spend a great amount of time and effort to compose artwork, such as paintings and photographs, that have a compelling style. Different styles will elicit different moods. For example, a high-contrast, black-and-white portrait may convey gravity, while a bright, colorful portrait will evoke a lighter atmosphere. Digital image editing applications can be used to transfer the style of one image to another. For instance, a specific use of color or contrast in one image can be applied to another image to mimic the color or contrast. In many instances, editing an image to achieve a compelling result involves maintaining a visually pleasing appearance while applying significant adjustments to the original image. Yet, the tolerance for errors is low because even certain small adjustments to the image can lead to undesirable results. Thus, advanced editing skills beyond the abilities of most casual artists are needed to produce such renditions.